Kakuma Oushou
(Goalkeeper) |element = Earth |seiyuu = Inada Tetsu |va = Michael Sorich (Ares) |debut_game = *''Inazuma Eleven'' *''Inazuma Eleven GO'' |debut_anime = *Episode 015 *Episode 021 (GO) *Episode 001 (Ares)}} Kakuma Oushou ( ) is the commentator for the Football Frontier tournament in the original series, the Holy Road tournament in the GO series, and the Football Frontier International Vision 2 tournament in the Galaxy series. In Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin, he is the commentator for the Football Frontier tournament. In Orion no Kokuin, he is the commentator of the Asia-qualifying matches and also in the Football Frontier International world tournament, alongside with Maxter Land. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *''"The famous announcer that drives the audience crazy and encourages any match!"'' Plot Season 1 He is the one who usually commentates the matches for the Football Frontier, but in the ceremony for the Football Frontier it was revealed that his son, Kakuma Keita, was the one who told him everything about Raimon to say. Season 3 In season 3, Oushou appeared again in episode 91, riding in a taxi in Liocott Island, saying that Liocott Island was a very beautiful island, but that it was too bad that he won't be the one to commentate the matches for the Football Frontier International. Later in the plot, he was passing by the match between Orpheus and Team K, which had a few members from Inazuma Japan playing as members of Orpheus, so he decided to provide a commentary for that match. ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' He appeared in episode 21, where he commentated for the Holy Road ceremony. After that, he commentated all the Holy Road national matches. Commentated matches ''Inazuma Eleven'' *Teikoku Gakuen vs. Unknown Team *Raimon vs. Sengoku Igajima *Raimon vs. Senbayama *Kidokawa Seishuu vs. Unknown Team *Raimon vs. Kidokawa Seishuu *Zeus vs. Unknown Team *Zeus vs. Caribbean *Raimon vs. Zeus *Zeus vs. Ogre (Movie) *Raimon vs. Ogre (Movie) *Fire Dragon vs. Unknown Team *Fire Dragon vs. Unknown Team *Inazuma Japan vs. Big Waves *Inazuma Japan vs. Desert Lion *Inazuma Japan vs. Fire Dragon *Orpheus vs. Team K *Inazuma Japan Vvs. Team Garshield ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *Raimon vs. Gassan Kunimitsu *Raimon vs. Hakuren *Raimon vs. Kidokawa Seishuu *Raimon vs. Genei Gakuen *Raimon vs. Arakumo Gakuen *Raimon vs. Seidouzan *Raimon vs. Dragonlink *USA vs. Japan *Shinsei Inazuma Japan vs. Inazuma Legend Japan *Shinsei Inazuma Japan vs. Destructchers *Inazuma Japan Vs. Teikoku Gakuen *Inazuma Japan vs. Fire Dragon *Inazuma Japan vs. Big Waves *Inazuma Japan vs. Shamshir *Inazuma Japan vs. Mach Tiger *Inazuma Japan vs. Storm Wolf *Inazuma Best Eleven vs. Inazuma Battle Eleven ''Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin'' *Raimon vs. Barcelona Orb *Inakuni Raimon vs. Seishou Gakuen (first game) *Inakuni Raimon vs. Minodouzan *Kidokawa Seishuu vs. Seishou Gakuen *Inakuni Raimon vs. Mikage Sennou *Inakuni Raimon vs. Teikoku Gakuen *Inakuni Raimon vs. Seishou Gakuen (sixth game) *Inakuni Raimon vs. Zeus *Inakuni Raimon vs. Hakuren *Inakuni Raimon vs. Eisei Gakuen *Tonegawa Tousen vs. Unknown Team *Inakuni Raimon vs. Tonegawa Tousen *Inakuni Raimon vs. Outei Tsukinomiya ''Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin'' *Japan vs. South Korea *Japan vs. Australia *Japan vs. Uzbekistan *Japan vs. Saudi Arabia *China vs. Iraq *Japan vs. China *Japan vs. Spain *Japan vs. America *Japan vs. Russia (group stage) *Japan vs. France (canceled) *Japan vs. Brazil *Japan vs. Italy *Japan vs. Russia (finals) *Zhao Jinyuns vs. Shadow of Orion Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Oushou, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Valued Membership Certificate (とっておきの会員証, randomly dropped from HR All Star at Handa Shinichi's taisen route) *'Player': Yashima Yousuke *'Item': LBX Magazine (LBXマガジン, obtained after defeating Destructchers in the post-game) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 1400 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Oushou, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Photo': Talking Parrot (おしゃべりオウムの写真, taken in room 202 of the Kogarashi Manor) *'Topic': Minor Celebrity (ちょっとした有名人の話題, obtained in Inazuma Town's game centre) *'Topic': TV Channel (テレビ番組の話題, obtained in Odaiba's Aqua Mall) *'Topic': Singing Voice (うっとりする歌声の話題, obtained outside Raimon's second building) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * (L5 Heroes only) Mixi Max ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * (L5 Heroes only) Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Comical Megane' *'Inazumachou Chounaikai' Gallery OshoKakuma30.PNG|Oushou commenting a match. Kakuma Ousho put to sleep Galaxy 17 HQ.png|Kakuma Oushou put to sleep. Oushou celebrating Japan's goal.png|Oushou celebrating Japan's goal. Trivia *He appears in Danball Senki as the commentator of "Akihabara Kingdom" and "B. C. Extras" (Big City Extras), which is a Cosplay and LBX tournament. *The password for scouting him in Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone is じっきょうのおに (Jikkyou no Oni). Category:Commentators Category:Scout characters Category:GO characters Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Galaxy characters Category:Ares characters Category:Orion characters